


Lost Star

by LazuritesLookalike



Series: The Stories of the Lost Stars [1]
Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, even though I hurt them A LOT, my ocs are all my children and I love them dearly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuritesLookalike/pseuds/LazuritesLookalike
Summary: We've been lost, been to the bottomBeaten up, torn and forgottenStill we fight! We will survive!Can't kill the fire we feel inside!We've been burned, drained, and depletedLeft alone- we're not defeated!Still we fight! We will survive!Can't kill the fire we feel inside!You! Can't! You can't kill us!!





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Mikel Ventia fancied himself, it was a singer. It was in his blood, after all; a day never passed where he was ever allowed to forget the legendary deeds of his ancestor, Merle. It was said that one thousand years ago, he harnessed a power within the art of song that nobody had ever seen before to face down the ultimate evil in a fierce struggle that would result in Merle sacrificing himself to seal the evil away. His life may have ended on that day, but his legacy never did, and never would. His story was passed through the generations, the story of his heroism and bravery, how he harnessed the magical energies within song, a feat that had been unprecedented then and hadn't been replicated to this day.

Though his story was still told, only one physical remnant of his existence remained: an amulet that was said to have once belonged to him, blue with the yellow sigil of a single closed eye. That amulet was the Ventia family heirloom, and it was passed down from one descendant of Merle to the next. Mikel was supposed to receive it upon his twenty-second birthday, since that was the age Merle was when he began his fateful quest, but with the death of Mikel's father a year ago, he had no choice but to pass down the Ventia amulet when Mikel was only thirteen.

So here Mikel was, in a field near the tiny little town in Greenhorne in which he lived, practicing his singing as he'd done every day since he'd learned to walk and talk. Though it was a monotonous life, it was a peaceful one, and he wasn't really sure whether it was better or worse than the exciting life his ancestor must have led.

"So... what did you guys think?"

He was addressing the butterflies that were occupying the field with him, having been enchanted by his song. Normally, he would have continued the fake conversation with some sort of response to the imagined critique, but all that was cut off when all the butterflies scattered in obvious panic.

"Wow, was I really that b-" Mikel had no time to finish his thought before his eyes instinctively followed an unfamiliar light above him, and what he saw took him aback.

Was that...  _a pair of human eyes?!_

He stared slack-jawed, unable to fully register  _what_ it was that he was seeing, as the  _fucking **detached** **eyes**_ drifted down from the sky, appearing to pursue the last remaining butterfly, who desperately tried to fly away- but to no avail.

There was a blinding light, then...

The eyes. Did... did they  _ **attach themselves to the butterfly?!**_

It was then that Mikel's fight-or-flight response finally kicked in, and he followed the instinct most anybody would have in a situation as horrifying as this- to scream and run like hell.

The boy screeched and babbled incoherently as he booked it as fast as his legs could carry him all the way back to his hometown. When he arrived, all eyes were on him, but he didn't even seem to notice as he instead looked around for the briefest of moments before continuing his escape toward his mother, Mary, who was currently watching over his little sister Mila. His mother yelped and stumbled as an entire 13-year-old boy ran into her at top speed, holding her tight and continuing to prattle on in his fear-stricken state.

"Mikel? What happened? Are you okay?" she tried to ask, but the words didn't have time to come out before a dark shadow crossed over the whole town, and everyone looked up in confused fear.

_"What is that?" "What? Where? Oh!" "Clara..." "Nina!" "This can't be good..." "Oh no! It's..."_

**"I am the Dark Lord, Malachite!"**

Indeed, amid the shadows was a gigantic, green monster who was certainly fitting of such a title- he loomed over the terrified citizens with a wicked, inhuman grin crossing his face and his eyes completely purple- no pupils or sclera, just a solid, soulless bright purple that already would have given off an unsettling enough vibe.

**"I've come to wreak havoc and terror on this miserable little world!"**

Mikel's thoughts were racing a mile a minute, but he willed himself to stop shaking in his mother's arms and turn toward the evil being.

**"And I'm starting with you, people of Greenhorne!"**

After all, a Ventia didn't cower in the face of danger, right?

**"Time to taste true fear!"**

Somehow, he had to fight back. That's what Merle would do, right?

**"Say goodbye to your faces!"**

Mikel's eyes widened and flitted around in panic as, with the wave of a giant hand, the demon had cast  _some_ sort of magic that forced everyone's faces off their heads with what appeared to be the same horrific magic that had gotten those eyes there. Shia, Marie, Clara, Delaine...

_Mila._

**"Hmph! This will do nicely for now!"**

No.

**"Listen up, you faceless freaks!"**

_No._

**"Get used to a life of wordless terror, because that's what you're stuck with!"**

_He couldn't allow this._

**"And those who've been spared..."**

_That was his fucking **sister.**_

**"Take a nice long look at your poor little friends... AND DESPAIR! So long!"**

With a maniacal cackle that fell on Mikel's deaf ears, the villain vanished, and Mikel was shaking once again, but for a different reason- he was  _enraged._

_"MALACHIIIIIIIIIIITE!"_

He screamed at the sky where the Dark Lord once was, utterly blinded by fury. Before Mary or anyone else could stop him, he was already dashing at speeds he didn't know he could reach, with only the microphone in his hand and the amulet around his neck, to where he saw Malachite flee to.

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care what happened to him now. He was only worried about Mila.

It felt like he was running for hours before he saw a flash of green drop down in front of him, and his body stopped before his brain did- he didn't even have to look to know it was the wretched beast that had  _hurt his fucking sister-_

**"Mwaa ha ha haaaa! Is someone trying to be the big hero?!"**

Damn right he was! Mila  _needed_ the big hero!

"Give Mila's face back!" he snapped, the fear he should be feeling not even being able to register. In response, the Dark Lord cackled, but did call down Mila's face, which was babbling in terror and crying for someone to save her. Gods, as if this couldn't be any more  _infuriating-_

**"What, this ol' thing?"**

"Give. It.  _Back!"_

**"Hrrm. Maybe I will give this one back to you..."** Mikel's hopes went up for the briefest of moments, but immediately fell again as the demon continued.  **"But you'll have to earn it!"** And with that, the demon snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke, a glob of yellow slime manifested before him.  **"How good are you in a fight?"** he taunted as, with another motion of his hand, Mila's face was sent towards the slime, and in a burst of light...

Just like the eyes and the butterfly, Mila's face had been attached to the yellow goop. Mikel's eyes widened in horror, and he took a step back, his grip on the microphone he held tightening.

**"Be seeing you! If you survive, that is~!"** he mocked with an almost cheery tone to his voice, finishing with his signature evil laugh before once again vanishing.

Oh. Oh gods.

Mikel froze on the spot, all of his rage having been completely ejected from his system as the reality of the situation dawned on him. But... no. He couldn't. He couldn't fight this thing with his sister's face on it, even as it charged at him, even as it rammed into him and knocked him to the ground, even as it climbed on top of him, even as that disgusting goo got into his mouth, even as he realized he  _couldn't breathe, he couldn't get it off, oh gods is this how it ends-_

Then, a harsh glow emanated from the amulet.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Mikel… Mikel, can you hear me?”_

For a few moments, Mikel was acting on pure instinct, gasping for breath the moment he registered that he wasn't suffocating anymore. It was a few seconds before he would notice something wrong with this picture.

Uh… _what the hell?!_ What the hell was this weird, bright place? What the hell was this voice in his head? And most importantly, where did  ~~his sister~~ the slime go?

It didn’t take him long to come to a horrifying conclusion.

“... I’m- I’m _dead_ , aren’t I?”

 _“What? Ohh, no no no, you’re fine!”_ the spirit assured, their tone surprisingly relaxed for the situation at hand. _“Apart from your body still being suffocated by that whatever-the-hell back in the physical world, you’re fine! So, I’m guessing that does mean you can hear me?”_

“Uh, y-yes, I can,” he confirmed. “So tell me, who exactly are you? What do you mean _physical world?_ _How do I save-?!”_ His voice was getting more and more frantic with each question he had, but the spirit shushed him before he could spiral further into his panic.

 _“Calm down, kid.”_ Before Mikel could protest against that, a blinding light manifested before him. Given the results of the last two times that happened, it caused Mikel to cower in fear, but after the moment passed, the voice spoke again. _“Come on. Look at me.”_

Mikel mustered up the courage to do so, and… wait… was this…

That jet-black hair streaked with blue across the bangs, that golden-colored jacket that matched Mikel’s own blue one… Some things were different, like his eyes being solid black rather than yellow, and the translucency, but it was unmistakable.

“Wait, are you really-?!”

_“‘The’ Merle Ventia? Yeah, that’s me.”_

Mikel just paused for a moment, his expression fluctuating between shock and confusion, before settling on the latter. “... And explain to me how this doesn't mean I'm dead?”

 _“Listen,”_ the legendary spirit replied, gesturing around him, _“This isn’t some sort of afterlife or whatever you’re assuming. More like a pocket dimension, and I’ve been chilling here since I died, and I haven’t had enough power to do much of anything for the past thousand years.”_

“But… now you do?”

 _“A little, pretty much.”_ He shrugged. _“Gonna let you in on a pretty important secret, though- when people’s faces are on monsters, hitting the monster doesn’t hurt the person. In fact, it’s the only way to save the face.”_ To emphasize the next thing he was going to say, Merle placed his hands on Mikel’s shoulders, creating an odd, cold feeling around them. _“So smack down that weirdo that has your sister’s face! Sure, it’s gonna be hard, but do you wanna save your sister or not?!”_

Mikel hesitated for a moment, still processing everything. People’s faces were being stolen, some slime had his sister and nearly killed him, and now he was talking to his lifelong hero face-to-face? No, it couldn’t be a dream, because if it was he wouldn’t be questioning it.

“I… of course I do.”

_“Then get your ass out there and_ **_fight like it!_ ** _“_

“But… but how?”

Merle just sighed and gestured to the hand Mikel was still holding his microphone in- through all the chaos that had just happened, he forgot it was there. _“Use that! Trust me, it saved my ass countless times.”_

Huh. Well, surely the great Merle Ventia knew what he was doing…

All of a sudden, that awful sensation of suffocation returned, but for only a few seconds before Mikel, with newfound determination, swatted the slime monster off of his body and sprang to his feet.

_You won’t hurt her. You won’t hurt her._

He couldn’t tell whether it was his own voice in his head or Merle’s as he shut his eyes and swung wildly at the creature- even if it wasn’t her, he couldn’t bear to watch himself cause harm to someone bearing her face.

_You won’t hurt her. You won’t hurt her._

Come on, come on, just let this be over with!

_You won't--!_

“Whee!”

In response to that all-too-familiar voice, Mikel opened his eyes, and thank the gods for what he saw- the slime collapsed on the grass, and Mila’s face floating away.

Mikel took a moment to register that he wasn't in danger anymore before losing his balance and falling into a sitting position, exhaustion catching up with him.

 _“See, that wasn't so bad, was it?”_ Merle’s voice piped up cheerfully, earning nothing but a sigh from Mikel. _“Now when you’re ready, go ahead and get back to town.”_

It was a solid minute before the boy found the strength to get himself back up, but once he did, he felt something just _click_ inside him.

That demon, Malachite… taking the faces of everyone he’d ever known, forcing him to fight against a beast that bore the face of his own sister…

No. _No!_ He could fight now, he’d fought off the monster… he was a _Ventia!_ That fucking Dark Lord was going to _pay-_

_“Mikel, you know I can hear you, right? Could you maybe consider calming down a bit before-”_

But he didn’t even hear his ancestor’s attempt to reason with him as he stormed off back to town with newfound determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... ignore the fact that this took over a month, and that this isn't even 1,000 words, will you? Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

“MILA!!”

Mikel was sobbing as he barged back into town, earning perturbed looks from the people that still had faces to speak of, practically tackling the now-faced Mila in a tight hug.

“Mila, oh my god, I was so scared, thank the gods you’re okay, I’m so sorry I let that happen-”

A gasp from his mother caught their attention, and both siblings looked up at Mary, who was breathing heavily and clearly on the verge of tears. “Oh, thank goodness you two are okay!” she gasped, her hands over her mouth “Mikel, what were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten your face stolen too! Or- or worse-” their mother broke down in tears before she could continue to catastrophize, causing Mikel to cast his gaze down to the ground by him in something resembling shame.

Maybe he shouldn’t mention that the _worse_ outcome was exactly what almost-

_“Hey.”_

The panic and tears skidded to a stop all at once as the Ventia amulet started to glow again, causing the family to jump slightly, and with a sudden flash of yellow, Merle manifested from it.

 _“Alright everyone, we got a heartwarming family reunion going on and I hate to interrupt it, but-”_ Merle was interrupted by the awe-struck looks of Mary and Mila and the slightly bemused one of Mikel. He just sighed and continued, _“Alright, I’ll keep it short for you guys: yes, I am that Merle you guys always speak so highly of, and I’ve been chilling in here for a thousand years. I’ll explain later.”_ He shifted slightly and crossed his spectral arms. _“But- yOLY SHIT MIKEL-”_

He had been cut short by Mikel, who, after giving Mila a quick kiss on the forehead, ran off without any sort of warning, and Merle immediately retracted into the amulet from the sudden movement. The boy completely ignored his mother’s “wait-!” as he just ran away again, only stopping when Greenhorne Town was out of sight.

 _“Mikel? What the hell was that?!”_ Merle snapped, once again manifesting from the amulet and shaking his head in annoyance.

“I’m gonna go kick that Dark Lord’s ass, and I knew mom would say no, so I didn’t give her a chance to.”

 _“Mikel, I-...”_ Well, at least he knew Mikel was his blood. _“Fuck it,”_ he shrugged. _“I see something in you anyway, and I was only nine years older than you when I saved the world. Just gonna tell mom real quick that her baby’s going on an adventure and there’s nothing she can do about it because I have the authority in this family now,”_ a quick silence, _“and done. Let’s go.”_

“You got telepathy?”

_“Yep.”_

“Cool.”

The two went silent as Merle once again went back to the amulet, Mikel trotting along with mic still in hand, ready for an attack.

 _“Mikel, above you!”_ Mikel quickly looked back at Merle’s warning and dodged to the side with all the finesse of a young teenage boy who had no real combat experience, toppling to the ground unceremoniously as a swarm of butterflies fluttered above him. He quickly pushed himself up and looked around, holding his microphone in both hands. 

_And swing._

As he beat several butterflies into the ground, he looked up and watched the eyes they had attached drift away into the air. He smiled, recognizing that those eyes were being sent back to their owners. Another butterfly rammed into him with much more force than he expected. He quickly steadied himself, only for several more to strike. “I’m good,” he reassured Merle as he cleared a few with a well-timed swing. He yelped as he was tackled to the ground before he could react. He tried to get himself back up, but was knocked back down before he could. Good god, all he could register was a pain over his everything, but this was just his second battle! He couldn’t be going down already....

Well that wouldn’t do, Merle thought. He still can’t do much, but he’s got one more trick up his ethereal sleeve…

_Wack!_

The last of the butterflies were sent to the ground, and the strange girl proceeded to beat one repeatedly with her large stick until it coughed up the eyes. After quickly finishing off the rest, she knelt down to the dazed boy’s side.

“You okay?”

“... N...never better, miss.”

She chuckled, and held out her hand for Mikel to take. He waved his hand out blindly, before finding the girl’s and letting himself be pulled up.

“I totally had that, but thanks. Where’d you come from, anyway?”

“Yeah, I just heard this guy’s voice telling me please help his lots-of-greats-grandson, he’s being whooped by a bunch of butterflies, so I came!” she replied cheerfully. 

Mikel got a quick _“you’re welcome”_ from Merle, before the girl continued, “Anyway, my name’s Alvena, and you?”

“Ah… Mikel. Mikel Ventia.”

“Sweet! Well, I don’t really have anywhere I need to be, so if you’re saving the world, can I go with you?”

“Wait, what? But don’t you have, like, parents or-or something?”

“Not right now,” Alvena said with a shrug. 

While Mikel was a tad confused and concerned, he decided, hey, there’s a cute girl who wanted to help him save the world, who’d he be not to accept? “Yeah, sure.”

“Yay!” she cheered, quickly trotting behind Mikel with stick still in hand. “Lead the way, mister!”

Some hours passed, and the two had been laughing together when they weren’t fighting. Mikel almost felt like he had known this girl his entire life, and when she offered to share a health banana she’d picked up off the ground, he accepted despite his better judgement. As the two sat together, nomming on the banana halves, they both looked toward the setting sun.

“It’s getting kinda late…” Mikel observed, before giving a heavy yawn that Alvena couldn’t help yawning back in response to. “I’m pooped.”

 _“I get that,”_ Merle piped up. (Alvena was still getting used to this weird ghost in the necklace, but he seemed pretty nice and funny, at least.) _“Well, you’re in luck- I found a well-placed inn right over there, and I think with our Ventia rights, we should have no issue getting a room. You deserve some rest.”_

“Sweet!” Alvena responded, and pushed herself up, small bit of half-banana still in her mouth as she pulled Mikel up with her. The inn that Merle had spotted wasn’t that far off, and the two younglings were quite relieved to burst in through the doors. They did indeed get a free night courtesy of Mikel’s bloodline, and as Mikel relaxed in his bed, he watched Alvena quickly doze off. This had been one hell of a day, that was for sure, but, he thought as he turned around in bed and laid the amulet on the bed next to him, at least he was living up to his family legacy.


End file.
